


MTMTE OneShots, Headcanons, and Inserts

by CheshireCatQueen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatQueen/pseuds/CheshireCatQueen
Summary: Requests are currently open.Chapter Index:Ch. 1: RequestsCh. 2: Human Artist S/O Reader HeadcanonsCh. 3: The Exchange: Request OC X RodimusCh. 4: NSFW Fem!Human Headcanons RequestCh. 5: My Pet: NSFW Yandere!Kaon x Fem!Reader Request 1/2Ch. 6: My Pet: NSFW Yandere!Kaon x Fem!Reader Request 2/2Ch. 7: A Hostage Situation: Fem!Human Reader Request





	1. Requests

Requests are currently open. I am willing to do:  
-SFW  
-NSFW  
-Character X Character  
-Character X Reader  
-Human  
-Cybertronian  
-Platonic  
-Romantic  
-Gore  
-Death  
-Kinks  
-Yandere  
-AUs  
There is currently no limit to how many you can request, however, you do need to be specific about what you what. Know that everything will be taken into consideration, but that does not mean I will do all of them. I will tell you if I decide to do it or not to do it. And guys this is a judgment-free zone. Either leave your hate at the door or get the fuck out.<br />  
Oh and cursing too.

I would prefer that you send me a request at one of these accounts simply because I would get them fast, but you can still comment here or message me. Also, know that I may put them on my other accounts:

[Tumblr](https://cheshirecatqueen.tumblr.com/)

[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/cheshirecatqueen)

[Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/CheshireCatQueen)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CheshireCatQueen)

If you are not okay with this, then please tell me.


	2. Human Artist S/O Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a headcanon that no one asked for, but I decided the world needed anyway. It has Rodimus, Drift, Ultra Magnus/Minimus Ambus, Megatron, Rung, Ratchet, and Swerve. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to https://youtu.be/ffJofnkLyyc while reading. Enjoy.

**Rodimus:**

-Most of your works that star him are when he's fighting. The way he can twist and turn and move is both daunting and dazzling. And he couldn't agree more. Though his favorite is a huge painting you did of a selfie you two took. He hung it up behind his desk.

-Can't get enough of your art. He loves everything about it, especially when he's the subject. He proudly displays everything you do. Even if you protest. Always says that "it's too good to stay hidden".

-Loves to watch you do your thing. He could literally watch you for hours. And that's saying something since he has a very short attention span. Though him not being able to see what you're doing is not an option.

-You better believe that he has tried to get you to do something sexual of him. He's watched Titanic once. Once! Now he tells you to "paint him like one of your French girls" while his interface panels are open at least once a week. You have walked out many times. You have given in a few times. Roddy is very pretty. He definitely tried to put the first one up in his office, but Ultra Magnus immediately walked in and took it down (to this day, neither of you know how he found out so fast when no one had even seen it yet). That was a long lecture. One time, while he was sitting on his desk waiting for you in his office with his panels open, Ultra Magnus walked in. Got arrested by Ultra Magnus.

-Loves the little sketches you do on his desk. Had Brainstorm make a nontoxic clear spray that he can put on top of them to make sure they won't come off. Will pick you up and hold you if you try to erase them before he can use the chemicals. "You can't. It's there now. And there it shall stay." Caught you peeling them off once. Literally cried and pouted for the entire day. You never did that again. He found a chibi sketch of you winking and saying, "You can do it! I believe in you, Roddy!" and looks at it when he is about to give up on writing and/or reading reports, among other things. It makes him smile.

-Keeps literally  **EVERYTHING**  you make. Refuses to get rid of any of it. "It's special and beautiful!" "It's a fucking  _triangle_ , Rodimus." "And what a wonderful triangle it is!"

-Has a wall of his hab suite and office reserved for your art. He puts the private ones and the ones he just wants to keep to himself in his hab. Everything else goes in his office. Including the triangle. Sometimes he puts your art around the ship were the others will see it, but it doesn't stay there for long before it goes to either his suite or office.

-You have received  **MANY**  Rodimus Stars for your art. Mini ones.

-Found you trying to get rid of a book of "useless" sketches and line art behind his back. He confiscated it. The pages were all over his walls the next day.

-Will often join you if you are doing some kind of cool scenery. Normally this will include fire whether it is apart of the landscape or not.

-Does  **not**  like it when you draw other bots.

-Was royally pissed when he found a drawing of Thunderclash. He called you a cheater and a Thunderclash groupee and ran off. He avoided you for an hour before he came crawling back to you. Literally.

**Drift:**

-The majority of the works you do of him are when he's meditating or training. He always looks so graceful and calm. Unless he's stabbing something. Then he's badass and awesome.

-Cherishes everything you give him. Keeps the drawing of you and him in his spark chamber. Frames many of the things you make for him. Takes  **VERY**  good care of them. Whirl accidentally ripped the corner of one. He promptly lost his shit. Played Chase-The-Chopper-With-Swords until Ultra Magnus caught him. Got arrested by Ultra Magnus.

-Subtly watches you while you sketch. Finds it very relaxing. Will stop if you ask, but gets sad if you do.

-Finds the little sketches you leave here and there very cute. Will look fondly at them at times. Gets sad if he notices one that he regularly looks at is suddenly gone. He needs to get something to keep them there.

-Thinks of you drawing, painting, or sketching as you meditating. Does not allow you to be disturbed until you're finished or take a break. 

-Has caught you getting rid of whole pages of art before. Does not stop you. Does not let you know he saw you do it. And  **definitely**  does not collect them while you aren't looking and hide them somewhere high or behind others.

-"Wait don'T GO UP  **THERE**!"

-Is very private about the things you make for him. Doesn't like to show others what you've created for his eyes. It was for him, not the- what do you mean they can see it?

-Has asked and allowed you to draw and/or paint him with his panels open a few times. The first time was you asking him. He didn't think you'd want to so he refused to ask you first. Only does this in the privacy of his hab suite. This time is normally spent with light flirting and suggestive movements. Movements which are followed by you saying he messed up your angle and you leaving. He doesn't move anymore.

-Will join you if the ship stops at a very beautiful and peaceful planet. Thinks of this as meditation.

-The picture you drew of Tarn absolutely did  _NOT_  scare the ever living spark out of him. (Why was it so realistic and detailed!?)

-Doesn't mind if you do art of other bots, but does get a bit jealous at times depending on the position they're in. "Isn't that a little inappropriate?" "... He's sitting down... Resting his head on hand... And not even facing me. And it's for Chromedome."

**Ultra Magnus/Minimus Ambus:**

-Most of the art staring him are when he's working at his desk. Your favorites are when he isn't wearing his armor. You do have a few of him arresting Whirl though.

-Will carefully frame some of the bigger pieces and hang them neatly in his office. Keeps them  **VERY**  clean. Readjusts then at least five times a day only to put them in the. Same. Exact. Spot. Has arrested Whirl for defacing the huge portrait you made for him with a little more force than necessary. Keeps some of the smaller ones framed in his hab suite. They are the majority of his personal belongings.

-Will glance at you while you sketch, but doesn't watch you for long periods of time because he doesn't want to disturb you or make you feel uncomfortable. Finds it soothing when you do it while he's filling out reports. You're both being productive.

-He is very conflicted about you drawing on his desk. Literally blew a fuse the first time he saw you doing it. Does he get rid of it? Does he keep it? But his perfect desk. And the crew already doesn't respect him. You didn't notice until he suddenly slumped back in his chair with smoke pouring out of the seams in his head. If he catches you doing it he will silently slide your sketch pad to you. Refuses to put anything on top of the chibi drawing of you hugging Minimus, but does block it from the view of the bots sitting on the other side of his desk with a stack of datapads.

-Does not stop you from getting rid of art. If you don't want it you can always make more. And it's your art, therefore, it's your choice what you do with it.

- **Has**  never and  **will**  never ask you to do anything with his interface panels open. Immediately refusing if you ask saying, "That would be highly inappropriate."

-Is extremely private about the things you make for him. Doesn't offer to show anyone the things you give him. Gets a little irritated if he catches someone (Rodimus) paying more attention to your art than what he's saying while they're in his office. You're in here for a reason, damn it! Yes, it's really good, but you could at least be subtle about ignoring him.

-Is not nearly confident enough in his artistic abilities to join you, no matter how many times you tell him he's good.

-Doesn't mind you drawing the other crew members, but did get very worried when you drew a Decepticon.

-You  **definitely**  don't draw Decepticon symbols on his desk to get back at him for blowing you off to work over time.

**Megatron:**

-The majority of your works with him has a subject are when he's in the bridge or when he's writing poetry.

-Your favorite (and his) is the one you made of you, him, Ravage, and Terminus.

-Handles all of your art with care. He understands the importance of art. Hung up the large portrait you made of his behind his desk. Yeeted Whirl down the hall for defacing it, and had Ravage chase him. Got arrested by Ultra Magnus.

-They are  **LITERALLY**  all the personal possessions he has. He didn't exactly bring anything with him. Except for Ravage. But that was an accident. And Ravage is a friend, not a possession.

-Not only does he watch you do your art thing, but he also writes poetry about it. He loves the look of concentration you get when you're really focused. It can always make him smile no matter what mood he's in.

-Fondly traces the chibi sketch of you and him standing back to back with arms crossed over your chests and smirking on his desk. Hides it under a datapad when someone comes in after someone (Rodimus) teased him about it.

-Has never and probably will never ask you to do any kind of art with his interface panels open, but does agree if you ask him. Though only in the privacy of his room. Is not shy about it at all. "I'm far too old to be bashful," he says as he opens his panels with a smirk.

-Cringed when he found a picture of Tarn. "... Why?" That was awkward. You had planned on just drawing a rough sketch of him and then draw an X over his face, but you got carried away and couldn't bring yourself to ruin it or get rid of it, so you stashed it.

-Does not stop you from getting rid of the art you don't want or like. Does not bring it up. Because even though he understands the importance of art he also understands why someone would want to change or get rid of theirs.

-The things you create for him do not leave his hab suite or office. Has never liked people looking at his stuff, and it's worse with your art because he sees it as personal. 

-Would rather watch you work than do it with you. Besides, it gives him time to write about you.

-When he got stabbed by Cyclonus he let you repaint his chest.

-Doesn't really care if you draw other bots. Justs asks that you not give Rodimus the satisfaction of doing anything for him. "There would be no living with him then."

**Rung:**

-Most of your drawings and paintings of him are him working on one of his models. Your favorite one is when he let you paint him without his glasses.

-He lets you paint his models when they need it.

-Loves to watch you sketch more than anything else. What you draw lets him know what you're thinking and how you're feeling. He tries really hard not to psychoanalyze you when you go from one thing to the next, but he can't help himself sometimes. He always keeps his findings to himself unless he thinks you're in a really bad state of mind. Communication is key.

-Keeps all of the things that you give him in his office. He says it creates a more comfortable environment for his patients. And he loves to look at them when he, himself, gets troubled. 

-Uses the clear coat polish for his models on the drawings you put on his desk. Always asks if he can before he paints them. Covers none of them. Often smiles at the little chibi version of you hugging him and saying, "It'll be okay, love."

-If he catches you getting rid of art he stops you and asks you why. If he doesn't like the answer you give, he will try to convince you to either give them to him or continue to work on them. If you still want to get rid of them he will let you. It  **is**  your art. So it's your choice if you want to get rid of it. That does  **not**  mean that he agrees with you. He may mention it later.

-Has never and will never ask you to draw him with his interface panels open. Will always politely refuse with a blush if you ask. "I-I'm very flattered, but I would simply be far too embarrassed."

-Uses some of the techniques you say are particularly relaxing with his patients. Except for Whirl. All he likes to paint are gruesome scenes that mostly compose of him killing someone in one way or another. And that's about the opposite what his therapy is for.

-Will on rare occasions join you in sketching or painting, but he'd much rather watch you. There's truly nothing more relaxing to him than to watch you paint a beautiful and serene landscape.

-Likes it when you draw others. Especially his patients. He gets to show them when they come in. "I wouldn't do Red Alert though. He might think you're watching him."

**Ratchet:**

-90% of the works featuring Ratchet are of him working because that's what he's doing 90% of the time. His favorite is the huge portrait you made of him, First Aid, and Ambulon in the medibay. He hung it up in the back of the medibay where everyone could see it when they walked in.

-Really likes your art, but doesn't fully understand why he's the subject of your passion more often than not. "There are literally dozens of interesting bots on this ship, why don't you try doing something for them for a change?" "Why would I do that when I already have the most interesting one right here?" "W-Wha- I- You can't jus- You can't possibly be serio-... Tch. Fine. Do what you want." That was  **one**  of the  **only**  times you have ever heard him stutter and the  **only**  time you have ever seen him blush.

-Likes to watch you work, but you always do it while  _he's_  working. He also enjoys just being next to you while you draw. The calmness around you is so relaxing not to mention a nice change of pace. 

-Loves finding the little drawings you leave around the medibay. They're especially helpful when he has difficult and/or drunk patients come in. He always looks at the one you left on his desk. It's a chibi of you smiling and saying, "Hang in there, Doc. I love you!" He did get onto you for calling him Doc, but he could never get rid of it. Though he will cover it if Whirl, Swerve, or Rodimus comes in for a che- Wait. How the hell did you get one on the  **ceiling**!?!

-Has never and will never ask you to do anything with his interface panels open. If you ask him, he always says, "... I'm too old for this shit," and walks away from you.

-If you give him something small he asks you to hold onto it for him. If you make something small, but personal for him he may put it in his hab suite or put it on the glass of the medibay cabinets. He does have a framed drawing of a picture that was taken with you on his shoulder by Rewind on his desk.

-If he sees you getting rid of something he doesn't question it. You can always make more. But if you try to erase something you've drawn around the medibay he gets mad. "Excuse you. You already gave that to me. Now scram or go do something else. I'm working he- WHIRL, SIT YOUR ASS  **DOWN**! NO,  **DON'T TOUCH THAT**!"

-Lost his shit when Whirl put a hole in the portrait of the three medics. Ultra Magnus had to stop him. "And what do you think you were doing?" "Examining his brain." "YOU WERE BEATING HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A WRENCH!!!" "Oh, was I? I get those two mixed up all the time." Got arrested by Ultra Magnus.

-Won't participate in anything art wise with you. It's just not his thing. He'd rather you do it and watch you.

-Likes when you draw other members of the crew. Especially his fellow medics and Ten. (But don't think he didn't notice you staring fondly at that drawing on your desk, First Aid. You better not.)

**Swerve:**

-Most of the works he's in are set in the bar or in his hab suite watching soap operas. Your favorite is a painting of a picture you took of him laughing while mixing a drink behind the bar. His favorite is the portrait of you and him sitting at the bar (while it was empty) grinning and holding hands.

-He cherishes everything you make for him. His room is covered in your art. He has dozens of the little sketches you make around his recharge slab along with the hundred or so drawings of you and him that he's asked for you to make. If he's having a bad day and you aren't around he looks at them.

-Hordes all of your art. If you make something it is not to be destroyed EVER. If he finds you getting rid of anything he immediately runs over and takes it from you. "No! Not allowed!" And puts them with the rest in his room.

-Has drawings and paintings and sketches of the crew hanging out at Swerve's proudly displayed around the bar. Loves when bots gather around them to laugh at the memories.

-Would never have the courage to ask you to draw him with his interface panels open, but he wants you to. He's watched Titanic too many times. He's had you watch Titanic too many times. You've watched Titanic too many times. You refuse to watch Titanic again. When you ask him if he'd like you to "paint him like one of your French girls" his face turns pink with energon and his fans turn on almost immediately. Of course, he says yes.

-LOVES the little drawings you leave on his bar. Had Brainstorm make a clear nontoxic spray so they would stay there in exchange for free drinks for the night. Threw a glass at Whirl's head when he accidentally scratched one off. Was chased around the ship by a pissed helicopter. Was rescued by Ultra Magnus. Was arrested by Ultra Magnus.

-He loves to stare dreamily at the chibi sketch of you blowing a kiss and saying, "I love you, Swerve!"

-Loves to paint with you, but thinks he's horrible so he doesn't do it too often unless you beg him. Loves to watch you paint on and with Ten.

-Does get extremely jealous if you draw someone else more than twice in a row. He's so worried you're going to leave him for someone else. "So how come you've been drawing Rodimus so much lately?" "He's Rodimus. He asked me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Feel free to comment. I enjoy reading and responding to them. If you would like to make a request please see the first chapter.


	3. The Exchange: Request OC X Rodimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of my life, Misty. I hope you like it, babe. You can find her on DeviantArt at xXDream-MistXx. She writes and makes wonderful art.  
> Request: Nova* and Rodimus fluff. Small things. And angst. Maybe something is about to happen to one of the bots on the Lost Light (captured or something??) and Nova trades herself for them behind Rodimus' back. She turns out okay after Ratchet fixes her and Rodimus doesn't know whether to yell at her or hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nova is short for my OC, Nova Gen or Nova Impact Generator, from my fanfiction More To Her Than Meets The Eye  
> *For those of you who don't know touching foreheads is a Cybertronian kiss.

You can find my fanfiction staring Nova Gen at [More To Her Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935310)

It was another peaceful day on the Lost Light, or as peaceful as it can get around here. The bots on board always have a knack for getting into trouble, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It keeps things interesting. Though, it's unfortunately what got us into this situation right now.  
  
It was Dance Night at Swerve's and Rodimus has always had a way of bringing the party out of me. Normally, I'd be the kind of bot that sits at the bar with a single glass of Engex and makes small talk or watches the bots on the dance floor with a smile. However, this was not the case tonight. I don't exactly know how, but at some point, Rodimus had come over to me and convinced me to dance with him. So here I was just dancing my spark out with my Amica. Rodimus was a rather touchy dancer. He loves to grind and tease when he dances, but I didn't mind. He was always a very physical Amica with me, so I was used to it. We were all having a blast when the Lost Light suddenly shook violently.   
  
All of the bots that were dancing were instantly sent to the ground, and the music and flashing lights flickered and stuttered to a halt. I groaned from my spot in Rodimus' lap and looked around to make sure everyone was okay.  
  
"What the  _hell_!?" Rodimus yelled in frustration once he sat up.  
  
I turned back to Rodimus so I could check on him. I cupped both of his cheeks and pulled his face a little closer to mine. "You alright, Roddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. You?" He reached up and rest his hands on top of mine. He leaned forward and touch our foreheads together for a split second. *****    
  
"I think so, but we need to find out what that was." I let go of him and got to my feet. I held my hand out to help him up and he took it. Even though I could only stand up to the bottom of his chest, I was able to lift him easily thanks to my load-bearing ability.  
  
"Agreed." Rodimus and I met up with Drift at the door and the three of us ran to the bridge to see what happened only to find a ship at least twice the size of the Lost Light and a familiar face pulled up on the screen. Well, familiar to me.  
  
"Overdrive?" I recognized the big green and yellow grounder as one of my former targets.  
  
"Commander Nova Gen. It seems the intel was correct. You are traveling on this vessel. Long time, no see." He spoke with disdain in his voice. I got a few questioning glances from the bots in the room.  
  
"Actually, I'm no longer a commander. I quit when the war ended." I corrected him with a friendly smile. "I'm glad to see you in good health. Though I must say, I certainly wasn't expecting to  _see_  you ever again."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find that there are a lot of faces on my ship that you never excepted to see again." Overdrive sneered at me.  
  
"Oh? Was there a prison break?" I tilted my head in curiosity.  
  
"Still as lightsparked and carefree as ever, I see. That's going to change very soon."  
  
"Exc _use_  me!" Rodimus cut Overdrive off before he could say anything else. "Just who the  **hell**  do you think you are?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Overdrive asked as though he honestly couldn't care less.  
  
"I asked you first." Rodimus crossed his arms over his chest with an immature and spiteful tone.  
  
"I asked you second." Overdrive mirror him and returned his tone tenfold.  
  
"Fine!  **I**  am Rodimus Prime! Captain of this ship! Now, who are  _you_?" I could tell that Rodimus was getting angry with Overdrive because every word that left his lips was louder than the last.  
  
"Someone who doesn't care what you have to say." Rodimus let out an offended sound and I comforted him by rubbing the base of his spoiler. "Now, Nova Gen, you will turn yourself over to us."  
  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Nova isn't going anywhere." Rodimus cut him off confidently. However, Overdrive just chuckled.  
  
"We thought you might say that. Which is why we picked up these two outside the ship before we fired on you. Overdrive stepped away from the camera to show two of our crewmates. A badly beaten Chromedome was laying of the floor leaking energon and was Rewind laying on his front while a very large bot, whose face wasn't shown, was stepping on his back to keep him from helping Chromedome. They must have been stargazing again.  
  
I gasped in horror and stepped forward. "Overdrive, please don't hurt them anymore."  
  
"You have thirty minutes before we kill them and start blowing your ship to pieces. I know you're a sentimental bot,  _Nova_ , I'm sure you'll make the  _right_  choice." Overdrive smirked darkly before he cut the feed.  
  
I instantly steeled my resolve and walked up to Rodimus and hugged him tightly. I then turned toward the door and moved to make my way to the shuttle bay, but Rodimus grabbed my arm before I could take more than two steps away from him. "And just  _where_  do you think you're going?"  
  
"I have to go, Roddy. My life isn't worth the hundreds on this ship. It's not worth the lives of Rewind and Chromedome. And it's not worth your's. I would gladly trade my life if it meant he will spare my friends." I turn back to face him with sympathy in my eyes and I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek with my thumb.  
  
"No. We'll find another way." Rodimus wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.  
  
"I can't take that chance, Roddy." I regretfully pulled away from my best friend. "You don't know Overdrive like I do. He-"  
  
"Out of the question!" Ultra Magnus cut me off as he walked through the door. "I read his file on the way here, and we do  **not**  negotiate with terrorists. End of discussion."  
  
"Sorry, Nova. But no one here is going to let that happen." Drift walked up to me and placed a reassuring hand on the small of my back.  
  
"Thanks, guys. Now, we have a little less than thirty minutes to plan so let's get going. I say we sneak on board, shoot Overdrive in the face, grab the two lovers, and quantum jump as far away from here as possible before they even know what hit 'em," Rodimus explained with his usual I-have-a-great-plan smirk.  
  
"How are we supposed to sneak on board?" Ultra Magnus chipped in as everyone began to circle up in the center of the control room.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and felt tears begin to blur my vision. The fact that they were all willing to risk their lives for mine filled my spark with love and thankfulness. 'But I won't let them die for me.' When no one was looking I quietly and slowly backtracked my way to the still open door.  
  
Stealth was often a necessity for my job. You sometimes needed to be able to get in and get out without anyone knowing you were there until you're long gone. So even though I was surrounded by some of the finest Autobot warriors to ever live, I was able to sneak out no problem.  
  
While Ultra Magnus may have read his files, he didn't know the whole story behind Overdrive because his files didn't contain what my team had uncovered when we were sent after him. The whole reason he had become a target was that while he was serving as an Autobot fleet captain almost every planet that he had come into contact with that had sentient life would soon perish. At first, his reports of Decepticons coming in and destroying the planets before they could stop them were believed. That is until someone took a closer look and realized that there was often no Decepticon activity anywhere near those solar systems. It wasn't hard to connect the dots from there.  
  
In total, Overdrive was suspected of destroying over twenty-four planets. A class T crime. My unit was quickly drafted to investigate and put a stop to Overdrive's reign of tyranny.  
  
Not only did we find out that the claims were true, but we also found out  **how**  he was doing it. When we showed up many of his crew members instantly turned on him and ratted him out.  
  
It turns out that he would show up to a planet and flash his Autobot badge to the locals so he could get within range to the leaders. When he was close enough he would kidnap the leaders and threaten to kill them if they didn't do as he said.  
  
More often than not, the people would give in to his demands. He forced entire races into slavery only to kill the leaders in the end and destroy all evidence of what he had done. In total, Overdrive had eradicated forty-seven planets, each with vastly large populations. Because of the confidential nature of my team, our findings where never publicly published and Overdrive was labeled as MIA while his crew was sentenced to maximum security prisons all over the universe for many different reasons.  
  
So, in a way, Ultra Magnus was right. There would be no negotiating with Overdrive. From the second he took Chromedome and Rewind he left any plan of letting anyone survive behind. Unless I force him to.  
  
On the way to the shuttle bay, I began recording a message for Rodimus that I'd send once I left the ship.  
  
"Hey, Roddy. I know that you're probably going to be mad at me for this, but there's no other way. I'm going to make a trade with Overdrive halfway and send Chromedome and Rewind back in the pod I'm going to use. The second the shuttle bay doors close I want you to quantum jump and not look back... Listen, I'm really sorry, Roddy. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you again and won't be coming back this time. I'm sorry that I couldn't find the Knights of Cybertron with you like I had promised. And I'm sorry that we don't have more time together. I'm sorry that I won't be there for all the adventures you'll have. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it long enough to see accomplish all of your dreams. I am so, so sorry, Roddy. Please believe me when I say that. And please don't let this stop you from doing all of those wonderful things you have planned. Keep going. And live your life. For both of us. Because this isn't your fault. I've made my choice, and I don't regret it even as I record this message with tears rushing down my face... Please. Say goodbye to everyone for me. Especially Ratchet. Be sure to tell him that I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to say goodbye myself. He's always helped me. Even when he didn't have to. Even when it wasn't easy. And I truly appreciate that. Oh, and I want you to know one more thing before I go. You are the  **best**  thing that has  **ever**  happened to me. I love you, Rodimus."  
  
I stopped the recording as I settled into the control seat of a two bot shuttle. I gave the command for the bay doors to open and sent the instructions to Overdrive's personal frequency.  
  
Once I had the pod out of the doors I sent the message to Rodimus. Almost immediately he tried hailing me, but I just couldn't bring myself to answer him. I knew that he would be able to convince me to turn back, and it was too late for that. 'Forgive me, Roddy.'  
  
Another pod from Overdrive's ship met me half way just like I had instructed him to. Once my pod doors connected to the other's I walked over and opened them. I was immediately met with the sight of Chromedome and Rewind being held at gunpoint.  
  
"Don't do this, Nova." Rewind begged.  
  
"It'll be okay. Go." I gave Rewind a closed eye smile and stepped aside to let them through only for them to be roughly shoved past me. "Hey-" I went to help, but one of the bots, that I now recognized as former Autobot scout Scour, roughly grabbed my arm, denting the metal.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
I glanced back to my friends to see Rewind trying to help a limp Chromedome into the pod. 'He must have fought hard.' Once the doors were shut, I turned back to Scour. "Tell Overdrive that I'm still within range of the Enforcer in case he decides to shoot them before they make it back," I said with a calm tone and sorrowful face.  
  
Scour simply gave a nervous nod and pulled me away from the doors. When we were almost to Overdrive warship, I looked back in time to see the Lost Light disappear and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
When we made it back to the main ship, I was thrown out into a crowd of bots. All of which I could recognize as targets my team had been sent after. 'How are they all here?'  
  
I was forced back up to my feet and began to be directed to where I assume Overdrive was waiting for me. The journey wasn't easy, every other bot I passed would strike at me and a few actually stabbed or shot at a limb. By the time I had made it to the helm, I was in worse shape than Chromedome, but I refused to fall.  
  
"Ah. How nice to finally see you face to face after all this time." Overdrive casually walked up to me, while sharing confident and cocky looks and even a few laughs with those around him.  
  
"Yes. You are looking rather well." I smiled kindly at him. My friendly gesture was rewarded by Overdrive raising a fist and bringing it down on top of my head. The impact forced me to the ground with a  **thud**  making the crew laugh at my pain.  
  
"I've waited a  _very_  long time to be able to wipe that  _stupid_  smile off your face." I could hear the evil grin of his face before he raised my head to see it.  
  
"That's not... very nice." I struggled to force the words out of my vocalizer through the static.  
  
"Neither is what I had to go through. What we all had to go through." Was all he said as he tightly wrapped his fingers around my neck cables and lifted me off the ground. "I  _was_  planning on dragging this out. Torture you for all the torture you put me through. But I think I've let you rule my life long enough, so I'll keep this short and sweet." Overdrive reached back and pulled the sword along his spine out of its sheath.  
  
'Well. At least he's moving on.' I closed my eyes and smiled as I thought of all the wonderful friends I had, both recent and past. Rodimus' face was the last I saw before Overdrive drove the sword straight through my spark chamber. " **AH**!" The energon was warm as it rushed to escape my body, and although this was by far the most painful thing that has ever happened to me, I refused to let the last thing I see be Overdrive.  
  
Then there was an explosion. I felt my capture let go of my neck and I hit the ground with the sword still piercing through my chest. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes by I could hear shouting and guns firing. The last thing I heard was a very muffled yet somewhat familiar voice yell, "Nova! NO!  **RATCHET**!!!"  
  
And then all my senses faded and I fell into nothingness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I heard a machine beeping. '... Wait. What?' I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see that I was, in fact, not dead, but in the medibay.  
  
"Good to see you back with the land of the living." I turned my head to see my old friend, Ratchet.  
  
"Rat- Ow!" I was cut off by Ratchet knocking me over the forehead.  
  
"And just what the  **fuck**  do you think you were doing!?" Ratchet leaned over me a little so he could make direct eye contact while he scolded me.  
  
"Making... a noble sacrifice?" I responded sheepishly not really wanting to be smacked again.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay out of harm's way!? Were you actually listening when I gave you that speech or do you enjoy having one foot in the grave!?" I think this was the angriest I had ever seen Ratchet, but I was so happy that I was seeing him at all. "And why the hell are you  **smiling**!?"  
  
"Because I thought I'd never see you again." I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes.  
  
Ratchet sighed and gave a genuine smile, something I didn't see from him very often. "You're not the only one, kid. When Rodimus called me over and I saw you unresponsive with a sword through your spark I thought that was it. After all the things I've patched you up from. I thought, 'This is it. This is the one I won't be able to fix.' But here you are. Defying all odds as usual." Ratchet chuckled and reached down to squeeze my hand.  
  
I was about to say something when I felt a weight on my abdomen shift and Ratchet let go of my hand. "Speak of the devil. Everyone's been in and out, but he's refused to leave and he starts sobbing every time he wakes up and you haven't until he passes out. It's been a hard three days for all of us, but it's been hell for him." I carefully sat up a little to see Rodimus laying over me. I lifted the hand Ratchet wasn't holding before and stroked Rodimus' cheek with my thumb, giving him a weak smile.  
  
He sturred more until his eyes fluttered open. It took them a moment to focus on my face, but when they did Rodimus shot out of my lap. He blinked at me a few time as though he were trying to determine if I was real or not. His face slowly contorted into a mixture of relief, sorrow, and happiness as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Ratchet could tell what was going to happen, so he left to give us some privacy.  
  
Rodimus wasted no more time and lunged at me, wrapping me in his arms. "How could you do something  **so**   **STUPID**!? DO YOU HAVE  ** _ANY_**  IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS!? I thought I lost you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ro-"  
  
" **SHUT UP**!!! I don't  **EVER**  want to hear those words from you  _ **EVER**_  again!!!" Rodimus yelled as he sobbed into my neck.  
  
"It's ok." I stroked the back of his head with one hand and his spoiler with the other. "I'm still here."  
  
"You better not do that  **EVER**  again!!!"  
  
"I won't. I promise." I hugged him tighter to my body. "How could I when I know this is what will happen?" I asked softly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And where's Overdrive?" I asked.  
  
"I shot him in the face." Was all the reply I got from the red speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please feel free to comment or leave a request.


	4. NSFW Fem!Human Headcanons Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: General NSFW headcanons with Ratchet, Rodimus, Drift, Megatron and Minimus for a fem!human SO pretty please? Maybe with a list of their kinks, too? I love what you have so far and I can't wait to see what you add next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I would like to point out that since it was not stated otherwise, the reader and bots below were already in relationships when this stuff happened. Enjoy~.

_**For[ASimpleArchivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleArchivist/)** _

 

**Ratchet:**

-The first time he ever saw you naked was for a physical in his hab suite. And boy did he get physical. That was also your first sexual experience with him. Though, there was no penetration due to size difference. That didn't stop you two from having a great time. And Ratchet learned that he really,  _really_  likes boobs.

-He implanted a mass displacement generator just to frag you. Though he still likes to be a little bigger than you when you two have sex. He's fascinated by the way your body can stretch to fit around him.

-Would rather overload inside of you so he can see you stretch and overflow with his transfluid.

-Can and will hold off overload for a long time just to watch you writhe under him or struggle when you try to ride him to overload. Doesn't really like to go through more than two overloads himself.

-Loves to fuck your boobs. Would be perfectly fine with you only allowing him to shove his spike between your tits for the rest of his life. "Cybertronians have nothing close to it, so they're new. Not to mention soft like the rest of you."

-Has fucked you in the medibay exactly twice. The first time wasn't planned, but so much fun you two decided to try again. The second time First Aid walked in, screamed, and immediately ran out. (No one has ever brought it up and no one ever will.) You two refused to do that again (much to First Aid's relief).

-(Poor traumatized First Aid)

-He loves to explore your body for new, sensitive places to play with while he thrusts into you or you ride him. If he can't find any after a while he defaults to assaulting your clit and nipples.

-If he's in a patient mood he will stimulate you for close to an hour to see  _just_  how wet you can get. If you are a virgin this is how he was for your actual first time. He literally made you cum so many times you cried and begged for his spike.

-Teases you with both his hands and mouth, but his hands are more precise so he uses them the most. Though he was very reluctant to even touch you after the whole Pharma incident.

-You dressed up as a slutty nurse once on a dare. "I'm not sure I got the right injection, Doctor." At first, you thought he was upset because of how quiet and still he was. Then a dark and sexy smirk spread across his faceplates. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" (That was the first time he fucked you in the medibay.) It's a miracle no one came in or heard that. (And if someone did they spoke of it to no one.)

-He doesn't really like to leave marks on you. The fact that he can't just fix you makes him distraught and nervous. He was taught that most organics were fragile.  _ESPECIALLY_  humans.

-Will sometimes use his holomatter form to fuck you. Not very often though.

-He's very quiet but pretty expressive.

-Slow and hard.

- **KINKS** **:**

-Size difference

-Slight sadism

-Overstimulation

-Inflation? Inflation.

-Body worship

-Tit fucking

-Exploration??? (Is that a thing)

-Roleplay

-Public sex (for a whole 5 seconds) (thanks a lot First Aid)

**Rodimus:**

-His first time seeing you naked was because he didn't knock before he let himself into your hab suite. Was frozen on the spot. RODDY.EXE has stopped working. His first time ever seeing a human naked and he wasn't expecting it to be so...  **fucking**   ** _hot_**. "Um... Can you leave?" "Uh huh..." "Now?" "Right."

-Went straight to First Aid after that to get a mass displacement generator. "Mass displacement generator. Now." "Why do you want one so suddenl-" "Won't fit." "... Won't... fit... where???" Rodimus was clearly still out of it.

-He's too impatient for foreplay that lasts longer than ten minutes. But if you're a virgin he tries his best to last as long as he can.

-Can hold off overload for a long time, but chooses not to. (Impatient remember?) Will instantly be hard again after overloading. Could literally fuck for hours. His frame was made for stamina and he doesn't exactly overheat. Has fucked you so many times you cried. Has fucked you so many time you passed out.

-Loves to leave marks. You're his woman, damn it! Everyone needs to know that. He's very possessive. Loves to bite the most. Everywhere. His favorite places to bite are shoulders, neck, hips, and thighs. Has accidentally left scars on your neck and thighs. He felt really bad about that. But he made up for it in kisses.

-Prefers overloading on you rather than in you. Mainly on your face. He really likes to make a mess out of you with his transfluid.

-LOVES to tease you. Mostly with his mouth. Could eat you out all day while self-servicing. You passed out the first day he learned how. Really loves it when you tease him too. His favorite thing is for you to suck his spike while you finger his valve. Drives him insane. Also loves when you trace his transformation seams and use your small hands to find hidden sensitive wires.

-THIGHS! If he isn't fucking your mouth or your pussy, then he's fucking your thighs.

-Has a thing for interfacing with you in places he can get caught. Like his office. Or an empty hallway. Minimus Ambus caught you two doing the latter. Rodimus overloaded instantly. Ultra Magnus arrested the two of you later for public indecency. He didn't learn his lesson. (Megatron walked into Rodimus' office while he was driving you into the desk from behind and quietly walked out. To this day neither of you know that.)

-(Poor traumatized Minimus)

-Will overload twice as fast when you give him compliments. He is a slut for verbal praise. Has begged for it before.

-Enjoys pet play. Both ways. But he prefers to be Master. (It makes him feel like he's in charge of something.) Also loves bondage and pain play. But only if he's receiving. He's too worried he'll hurt you to enjoy it.

-Will fuck you with his holomatter regularly but says it feels better with his real body.

-He is  _VERY_  loud (unless his mouth is preoccupied) and  _VERY_  expressive.

-Fast and hard.

- **KINKS:**

-Biting

-Thigh fucking

-Praise

-Overstimulation (Kinda. He just keeps going.)

-Public sex/Exhibitionism

-Marking

-Pet play

-Bondage

-Slight Dom/sub

-Masochism/Pain play

**Drift:**

-The first time he saw you naked was because he asked if he could touch you without your clothes on. All you two did that night was explore each other's bodies.

-Had a mass displacement generator installed before that. He knew that because of the difference in sizes that any kind of physical intimacy would be difficult without it. He went to Ratchet and explained. "Because I want to be able to be intimate with her, which is kinda hard when I'm three times her size." "I suppose it's better safe than sorry. Lay down."

-The first time you two fucked was  **VERY**  passionate. He lost all control. Went at you very fast and very rough with his head thrown back, optics rolled, and glossa out. "H-How could any-y one want hum-mans dead!? Frag! FragfragfragfrAGFRAG!!!" If you were a virgin, don't worry there was lots of foreplay before that so you were  _more_  than ready.

-Does enjoy biting you, but usually not very hard. Will occasionally leaving marks if he goes wild. Prefers to keep biting sensual rather than sexual.

-Would rather overload inside of you so he can watch his transfluid spill out of you, but he will often overload on you. If he does overload on you, then it's mainly on your stomach or tits.

-Loves to fondle you. In every sense of the word. Your boobs are the easiest target, (and he  _really_  enjoys that) but he will also grope your ass, your thighs, and your hips. The last three he'll subtly do in public if he's bored or just wants to tease you. Though this is the most he'll do in public.

-Is into knife play. But only running it along your skin and never breaking it. He cut you  **ONCE**. He kept all sharp objects away from you for a whole month. The most pressure he'll put on the blade is just enough to leave a red line. His favorite places to tease you with a blade are your boobs, shoulders, hips, and thighs. If he really gets into it, he'll go over your neck, forearms, stomach, and the front of your groin.

-Is super into foreplay. Could go at you slowly for hours. His favorite kind of foreplay is just kissing, groping, and rubbing himself on you slowly. He will not allow you to cum until the main event though.

-Actually fucking you is MUCH different. He wants there to be satisfaction. Unbelievable amounts of satisfaction. And he wants it now.

-Is very careful when fraging you. He killed organics when he was Deadlock and knows how easy it would be to hurt you.

-You got angry with him once and insulted him (you can't remember what you said, but you do know it was something small). You thought it was odd that his face went from mad to nervous as it turned pink. As it turns out, he likes to be called names. Especially being called a slut while you tease his valve.

-Loves eating you out. Mainly when he's full size. He likes stretching you out with his tongue. You make the cutest faces and sounds.

-Doesn't like to interface with his holomatter. Says that it doesn't feel real. Something about his aura.

-He's not quiet, but he's not loud either. Very Expressive.

-Fast and soft

- **KINKS:**

-Knife play

-Masochism/Negging

-Orgasm denial

-Oral

-Body worship

-Teasing/Foreplay

-Biting

-Marking

**Megatron:**

-The first time he saw you naked was after you two talked about it for a while (two whole months). "You're... beautiful... I can't believe I ever wanted to eradicate organics."

-He already had a mass displacement generator, but even with it he's still a pretty big boy.

-Found out that he does, in fact, like the difference in size. You're so wet after foreplay that you stretch so nicely around his spike. He secretly loves that clearly see the outline of his spike while he's buried deep inside of you.

-Boobs are nice. Very nice. He can do so many things with boobs. Though he wasn't exactly sure what they were at first or what to do with them. But don't worry he's a fast learner. Very fast.

-He is  ** _very_**  careful when interfacing with you. He's destroyed and helped destroy entire civilizations of organics. He wants to leave that life behind and would rather die before harming you. If you were a virgin he was extra careful and extra touchy.

-Could kiss you all night long. He has. You both intended to have sex but just fell asleep cuddling after making out for an hour.

-The most he'll do in public is frag you in his office. Mainly because he knows that no one besides Minimus/Magnus, Rodimus, or Ravage would come in unless the ship was on fire and he was the last one they could go to for help. But he always locks the doors so there no chance of being walked in on.

-On that note! Ravage. He was peacefully sleeping in Megatron's office with his stealth protocols on when you two casually walked in and started going at it.  _'I **don't**  wanna see this. I  **don't**  want to see thi-!'_  ** _LOCKED_**. "Let me oooOOOOUU **UUUT!!!** "

-(Poor, traumatized Ravage.)

-Likes to be restrained in the berth. It reassures him that he can't hurt you and it's kinda exciting. He was never been okay with being the one bound up before. Will occasionally like to try new things like this, but he still thinks he's too old to do some of the things he's heard Rodimus likes.

-Loves to be praised. His favorite is when you call him a good person. He also likes your more teasing and dominant side when you praise him. "You're such a good Autobot, Megs."

-Loves overloading inside of you. Seeing you swell and stretch with his transfluid is the best. Though he's careful not to hurt you.

-Doesn't like to mark you. While it would please his possessive side immensely, it just reminds him how fragile you are.

-Does NOT like to use his holomatter form. It's so unnatural and unusual to him that he can't enjoy it at all.

-Mostly quiet and moderately expressive

-Slow and soft

- **KINKS:**

-Size difference

-Inflation

-Bondage

-Oral/Kissing

-Office sex

-Praise

-Mock praise

**Minimus:**

-The first time he saw you naked was because you got tired of waiting for him to ask, so you changed in front of him. "W-Wait! What a-are yo-... Primus..." "Something the matter, Minimus?" "No... Not at all." He really likes your body but is shy about touching you most of the time.

-He doesn't need a mass displacement generator because in his true form he's only a few feet taller than you.

-Prefers to be sensual over sexual. Would be fine with just lovingly caressing each other all night. Though he is nowhere near with being against more.

-He hadn't exactly interfaced very many times before he met you, (you were actually his first, but his seals were medically removed for the Magnus armor and he's been alive for over 5 million years. There's no way in hell he's telling anyone that he was a virgin all this time. The crew barely respects him as it is) so your first time together was slow and you rode him. Perfect for if you were a virgin (too).

-He does like the fact that he's taller than you given how rare that is for him. He also likes that he can see the outline of his spike when he thrusts into you. He sometimes puts his hand over your abdomen so he can fell it slide in and out of you. It makes him overload a lot quicker.

-He isn't used to interface and rarely self-serviced so he's  _EXTREMELY_  sensitive. It doesn't take very much at all to pleasure him. And he can't exactly hold back his sounds or expressions. Not to mention having sex with him is more like instinctual humping than actual thrusting. Almost 95% of the time when you aren't riding him he'll just wrap his arm around your waist and go to town on you while burying his faceplates in your boobs.

-Primus, your mouth. It feels almost as good as your pussy to him. Almost overloaded instantly when first you wrapped your lips around his spike and sucked. That was one of the best overloads of his entire life.

-He will sometimes tie your hands behind your back, but overall nothing  _too_  kinky.

-The most public thing he's ever done was when you blew him in his office. He didn't understand why you were crawling under his desk until you started licking at his interface panels. "What are you doing down thER-!? W-Wait! Not h-hERE!" At first, he tried to pull back, but when you grabbed his thighs and started tracing his interface seams his panels popped open on their own. When you instantly latched onto him all he could process was the pleasure. That was the most embarrassing overload of his life.

-Likes it when you play with his valve, but will instantly overload if you even touch his spike while you're doing that. It's too much stimulating for him.

-Loves loves LOVES praise. He's hardly gotten any in his life so it feels great when he hears it from you in that loving and sincere voice.

-Can't physically hold out and can't go for more than two rounds. (Forgive him, he's trying his best.)

-He has zero experience with interface so he can't pull out at all. Besides, it feels more natural to overload inside of you, and he doesn't see the appeal of making a mess of you.

-Using his holomatter is just... No. That was his friend. A really good friend too. No.

-Surprisingly loud and expressive

-Fast and soft

- **KINKS:**

-Size difference

-PRAISE

-Oral

-Slight bondage

-(He's a simple mech.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Especially you, ASimpleArchivist. Please feel free to comment and leave a request.


	5. My Pet: NSFW Yandere!Kaon x Fem!Reader Request 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You're an absolute sweetheart you deserve all the love. If it's not a hella hassle would you do yandere Kaon x Reader (cybertronian or human whichever) NSFW maybe? If you can't it's totally fine if not, I am in your wonderfully artistic hands and on board for anything you make
> 
> I've decided that since this is the DJD we're talking about, Tarn wouldn't allow Kaon to keep an Autobot or an organic, and especially not a rogue Decepticon, so the reader will be a Decepticon that Kaon saw and had to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody. I'm sorry for not updating for a while and I'd like to apologize to Write_me_a_story_love for the wait. Some things have happened and life has really been hitting me where it hurts. Please know that this is NOT all that I have done, but I decided to cut it where I did because that's where I had a time skip, so it kinda makes sense. I'd also like to apologize for any OOCness. I didn't really know much about Kaon, to begin with, but I did a lot of research for this. Also, there won't be any NSFW content in this part, but I guarantee there will be in the next. Enjoy~

**_For[Write_me_a_story_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_me_a_story_love/pseuds/Write_me_a_story_love) _ **

** My Pet: **

Being a Decepticon has been a lot harder ever since the war ended. The war had been the only way many Decepticons stayed alive. Everything was paid for and fuel was always available. However, all of that was gone now and many Decepticons were left with nothing. You just happened to be one of those unlucky souls.

At first, things weren't so bad. You still had your unit. Your friends. But then a squad of Autobots found your scout while he was looking for spare parts. They had followed him back and attacked. You guys hadn't been able to find a sufficient supply of energon, so it was basically like fighting with one arm and leg tied behind your back. None of you had seen it coming. It was over almost as fast as it had started.

You only managed to survive because you had been careful about saving your shares of fuel and your seeker frame didn't need much. When the Autobots first began their massacre you wanted to stand, fight, and _die_ with your team, but you were the youngest and smallest of the group, so your leader ordered you to fly away.

It ripped your spark into pieces and you regretted it every second you were without them. You had been born into war and were immediately stationed with your unit, so they were the only thing you've ever known. However, no matter how depressed you got or how painful it felt, you refused to end your life. You were all that was left of them. To kill yourself would be the equivalent of killing the last pieces of them. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

You were currently curled up in an old abandoned Decepticon war cruiser that you had found on a lifeless planet. You had tried to fix the damn thing, but it was practically falling apart. When you finally gave up you couldn't help the thought that your mechanic could have got this rig working, and it sent you into another round of sobbing and cursing.

You didn't have enough energon to make it to another planet and there was no way you'd be able to get this thing working again. And you were alone. And now you're crying even more.  _'Why!? Why did the fucking Autobots have to find u-!'_   **Clank.**

You immediate went silent and darted your head around the room.  _'What was that?'_  The small voice that likes to make your anxiety skyrocket spoke up from the corner of your mind.  _'What if it's another Autobot? Or worse. What if the Autobots that killed everyone managed to track you down?'_

 _'No! Anything but that!'_  You got to your hands and knees and quickly crawled to a small hole in the wall, which was kind of difficult considering your wings were down facing, but you made it work. You burrowed back as far as you could and turned to sit with your knees pulled up to your chest. You pulled your gun out of its holster and pointed it at the entrance to the hole. You were out of ammo, but whoever was here didn't know that. You prayed to Primus that they wouldn't find you. You knew the hole was deep enough to completely hide you, but the little voice wouldn't shut up.

Suddenly the door burst off the door frame and to the other side of the room. You let out a startled squeak and immediately covered your intake with the servo that wasn't holding your gun up.

"Easy, Helex. We don't the whole damn ship to crumble around us." A deep voice as you saw  **large** violet legs walk into the room.

"I swear I barely touched it." The one that must be Helex tried to defend himself.

"I don't care. Now, search the room. The scanner says the Decepticon life signal is close by." Four more pairs of legs, all ranging in size and color, and even a set of four filed into the husk of an engine room.

Things began to get tossed and knocked down all over the room. You had to clench harder at your derma to stop any sounds from escaping them, but you couldn't stop your wings from shaking or the tears that flowed down your faceplates. You hoped that all the noise they were making masked your shivering armor.

They searched the room for about fifteen minutes and you didn't relax or lower your gun for even a nanosecond. It went quiet for a little while and you couldn't tell what they were doing other than the subtle sounds of shifting every so often. "Enough! There are other rooms nearby. We'll look in there." The same deep voice from earlier broke the silence.

One by one they all left the room until all four of them and the four-legger left. You finally let the tension leave your frame and lowered your gun. _'Wait. Four? I could have sworn there were fi-'_ An orange arm shot into the hole and grabbed your leg and began yanking you out.

"AH!" You shrieked in terror and started squeezing the trigger over and over again, but no matter how hard you tried nothing fired from your gun. The orange and white figure forced your entire frame out of the safety of the hole and pinned your servos above your head making the gun skid across the floor. 

You were finally able to get a good look at your assailant's grinning face and he- HE HAD NO **OPTICS**! You let out another scream and continued struggling with a new found strength.

"Aren't you just an adorable little thing." The seemingly blind bot chuckled at your attempts to get away from him. The rods on his back light up with electricity that flowed down his arms and into your wrist making you yelp; it was only a slight jolt but you got the message and stopped fighting him. At some point during the struggle, the others had reentered the room and now surrounded you.

You looked at them with tear-filled optics and each one you looked at was scarier than the last. The four-legger, that you now recognized as a rabid turbofox, growled and snapped at your face from its spot next to the purple and black bot standing over your head. 

"Easy, Pet." The opticless bot pinning you down called to the beast, making it back up a little. Now that you weren't distracted by fangs in your faceplates, you could properly take in the giant standing above your helm. Your optics went wide with utter spark piercing fear. You recognized him. How could you not? Every Decepticon knows who Tarn is. The leader of the DJD.  _'I'm going to die! And horribly if the stories are even **remotely** true!'_

"What have we here? We follow a stray life signal and find a rogue seeker. Interesting. If I recall correctly, and I always do, your name is Y/n. Isn't it?" Tarn leaned down with his servos on his hips and tilted his helm at you.

"Y-Yes. Yes, s-sir!" You quickly corrected yourself and focused all your attention to the figure looming over you despite the bot shifting between your thighs and occasionally against your pelvic plating.

"You're registered under a squad of eight, Y/n. Where are they?" Tarn asked staring directly into your optics with his burning crimson ones.

"I-I.." You took a second to collect yourself and push down any thoughts of crying again. "I a-am the last, sir. M-My team and I w-were ambushed b-by Autobots. Th-They are all... dead."

"Then how is it you're still alive? I sure hope you didn't abandon them." Tarn accused darkly in a voice that promised many horrible things.

" **NEVER**! I-I mean I would never, sir. They were everything to me. H-However, I'm an MTO soldier and I was programmed to follow the orders of my squad leader, and he... he ordered me to fly away." You answered and broke eye contact with Tarn for the first time when you felt the creepy one on top of you move again. 

He seemed to be gazing directly into your optics as he shifted you around so that he was sitting up on his legs and between your own that were draped over his and bracketing his hips. He also pulled your bound hands down so they were next to your shoulders. He did all this while managing to maintain that sick smirk of his.

"I see," Tarn spoke up and snapped you out of the little sparing contest you were having with Opticless. "So you were just following orders..."

Tarn paused as if he was thinking deeply about whether what you were saying was true. You were so scared of what he would decide that you didn't realize you started shaking again.

The orange bot suddenly leaned down so that his dermas were uncomfortably brushing your audial and whispered into it. "Calm down, lovely. If what you're saying is true, then you have nothing to fear. However, if it isn't..." He sat back up and his grin became impossibly wider.

'He's insane!' You turned your assaulted audial away from the deranged creep with a grimace.

"Alright! I believe you." Tarn stood up with his hands still on his hips and turned around to walk out of the room. "Let's go. We've got names to cross off The List. Bring him with us."

The ones surrounding you groaned in disappointment and the one on top of you shot to his pedes and pulled you with him. He gripped your forearm and pulled you out of the room.

You didn't fight him since you had no other options for survival and waited until you caught up with Tarn to call out to him. "Um. Tarn, sir?" Those three words had come out a lot more skittish than intended, but at least you didn't stutter again.

"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Tarn turned his helm to look at you while you walked.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything like that, but I just thought I'd let you know that I identify as female, so it's 'her' not 'him'. Sir." You still kept optic contact with the giant of a mech, but shrunk down and turned your helm away a little. It was a little hard not to. You only managed to stand up to his hips and you were about three times smaller width wise.

"Female?" Tarn raised an optic ridge.

"Yes, sir. Is that... a problem?" You asked sheepishly.

"Not all, Y/n. Change and redefining yourself were the very principles that drove Megatron to create the Decepticon cause." Tarn leaned down a little and pointed a digit in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of way. 

"Yes, sir." You gave a nervous little smile.

"And it would certainly explain your slim and... curvy frame." Tarn hesitated for a second as he looked up and down your frame. His gaze made you nervous, to say the least, and you tried to wrap your arms around yourself, but the grip the orange bot only got tighter. It was then that you noticed how close he was to you. How could you not notice it before? He was practically pressed against your side.

You looked up from his servo around your forearm to his opticless faceplates. "I-I won't try to run. So... you can let go now."

"Nah, I'm good." He smirked down at you.

"Do forgive Kaon. He has a thing for small, terrified creatures." Tarn pitched in just as you all walked out of the downed vessel. Your attention was immediately caught by the huge spacecraft not too far away.

"Right." You responded a little unsure when the rabid turbofox from earlier suddenly pressed up against your unoccupied side and started purring its engine.

"Mm~. He likes you." Kaon leaned down so that he could hum and whisper in your audial. You flinched away, but between him and the turbofox, there wasn't really anywhere else you could go. "You can call him The Pet."

"Okay." You heard the two big ones in back snickering at your discomfort with Kaon.

After dealing with both Kaon and The Pet rubbing on you, and making you levels of uncomfortable you didn't even know could exist, you finally made it to the ship.

"Welcome! To the Peaceful Tyranny." Tarn gestured with his arms out like an announcer in a gladiator match and began walking up the boarding ramp. The ship itself was long and all sharp edges.

"Wow. It's a lot nicer than what I've heard." Tarn turned around at the top of the ramp to face you.

"Oh, really?" He tilted his helm. "Well, you haven't seen the inside yet. In fact, I think it best that you have someone with you to guide you and make sure you don't wander into one of the torture rooms and get locked in." You felt Kaon nuzzle his helm into the top of yours. You once again tried to get away, but you were _once_ _again_ left with no other options than to just stand there and take it.

"A-Actually, sir. I don't mean to be rude or take your hospitality for granted, but it's probably best that I just refuel on energon and be on my way." Kaon instantly pulled back a little, much to your relief. "You sounded like you have some important business to attend to and I don't want to be a hindrance."

"I see. Well, in that case, it was good to meet yo-"

"Tarn!" Kaon cut off his leader and  _finally_ let you go so that he could walk up to him. "Could I, maybe, talk to you real quick?"

"I suppose." Kaon gave his thanks and they both walked out of the hanger.

"Here he goes again." The biggest one, Helex you think, whispered to the second largest in the ground, though you still hadn't caught his name. Or the really thin one's for that matter.

"First, The Pet. Now, this one too. I swear, he **always** gets what he wants." The other big one added before the smallest of the group started speaking in old Cybertronian. You tried learning it a few times but could never get it down, so you had no clue what he said. He was a little less intimidating than the others if only because he was just barely taller than you.

You turned to ask what they meant, but The Pet suddenly stood on his back legs and pushed you over. You managed to move your wings out from their drawn in position before you landed on them. You haven't been so lucky a few times and it always hurts like Pit to land on them. All seeker wings are sensitive, and you were no exception to that rule.

Now that you were down to his level, The Pet stood over your legs and nuzzled his face into yours while occasionally giving a lick here and there. After trying and failing to push the mecha beastie off, you just let him do what he wanted while you pet him.

When the bay doors reopened a rather cheerful looking Kaon walked in behind Tarn.

"Called it," The tan goliath said quietly.

"Change of plans!" Tarn clasped his servos together to get everyone's attention and The Pet finally got off of you, allowing you to get up. "Y/n!" You perked up. "Congratulations! You'll be staying with us!"

"... Wha-"

"And Kaon has requested you stay with him so that you don't get into any trouble." Tarn didn't let you finish your question.

"I-I don't know if that's such a goo-"

"You'll technically be an unofficial member of the DJD. Like Nickel. Our medic." Tarn cut you off again and continued cheerfully as though you hadn't said anything at all.

"I d-don't want to be a-"

"You won't." Tarn refused to let you finish anything you said.

"I would j-just rather lea-"

"Are you defying a direct order from a superior officer, Y/n?" Tarn began to stalk toward you as though you were a target.

" _WHAT_!? I-I! No! I-I would n-never! Sir! It's just that-"

"It's just  ** _what_** , Y/n?" Tarn loomed over you and his shadow completely covered your frame. You could feel your wings begin to tremble and lower again.

"J-Just... N-Nothing... It's nothing, sir. I'm... proud to be here." You looked down in submission. You didn't want to find out what would happen to you if you refused an order from  _THE_  Tarn.

"That's a good little femme." Tarn pet your head with his servo and you clenched your servos into fists at your sides while keeping your gaze to the floor. Tarn turned and placed the same servo against the small of your spinal strut and lightly pushed you toward a joyous looking Kaon. "Now go get to know your new roommate. And. Play. Nice."

"Yes, sir." You couldn't help the feeling that every step you took toward Kaon was one step closer to your doom, but you couldn't disobey an order from your new squad leader. The Pet ran past you and up to his master, who gave him an affectionate pat.

"Hi. I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Y/n." Your wings nervously twitched behind you.

"Kaon. It's a pleasure." He stepped over to your side and hooked his arm around your waist, pulling your sides flush together. "Shall we?" You knew it wasn't really a question because that would entail that you had a choice in the matter, but you responded to him anyway. It was polite. However, you couldn't bring yourself to look directly at him, so you kept your optics pointed at the floor.

"Y-Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this part and, once again, I apologize.


	6. My Pet: NSFW Yandere!Kaon x Fem!Reader Request 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part (2/2) for the NSWF Yandere!Kaon X Fem! Reader request. And yes. This is the NSFW part. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for taking so long to get this up. Some things happened, but I'm back on track now.

_~Last Time~_

"Hi. I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Y/n." Your wings nervously twitched behind you.

"Kaon. It's a pleasure." He stepped over to your side and hooked his arm around your waist, pulling your sides flush together. "Shall we?" You knew it wasn't really a question because that would entail that you had a choice in the matter, but you responded to him anyway. It was polite. However, you couldn't bring yourself to look directly at him, so you kept your optics pointed at the floor.

"Y-Yeah."

_~Now~_

**_~Later~_ **

Kaon had shown you around almost the entire ship, he would have if you hadn't nicely asked him to stop showing you the energon soaked torture rooms. They were the things of nightmares. In that time, you did what you were told and exchanged personal details with him and he had been polite and kind if only a bit touchy-feely. You even learned that he could "see" through electromagnetic currents and external sensors. But he was still creeping you out.

He ended the tour on the command deck where everyone else was. You had made pleasant conversation with everyone and learned all of their names. And you even got to meet Nickel, who to your surprise was a minibot and also a femme. She was the easiest to get along with out of the whole group, and even gave you some pointers on how to be around each of them. Though she had joked around and said that you didn't seem to need any help with Kaon since he was practically glued to you. And it was true.

If he wasn't physically attaching himself to you then his somehow very existant gaze was. He didn't let you out of his sight for even a second. It was really starting to bother you, but since your programming had completely recalibrated to follow Tarn's orders you weren't able to tell Kaon off and make him leave you alone at the times you really wanted to. Like when he would pull you into his lap, or when he would get really cuddly, or when he would let his servos wander to places they shouldn't go.

**Play. Nice.**

Which is how you got in the position you were currently in.

Kaon opened the door to his room and stepped aside to let you through. You really didn't want your back to that creep, but you excepted his kind offer anyway. 

Once you were in, the lights automatically turned on and you started looking around the mostly clean room. On the left, was a sitting area that was big enough for four and a viewing screen in the middle on the wall. A berth that was too low and too small of anything bigger than a minibot so it must belong to The Pet. Your suspicions were confirmed when The Pet santered in behind you and immediately went to lay on it. On the right, there was a long window that currently viewed the stars surrounding the ship. And lastly, a large berth next to the window. A  _SINGLE_  berth.

"Where will I be recharging?" You turned to face him before you asked.

"On the berth."

"And... where will you be recharging?" You were scared of the answer.

"The same place." There was an awkward pause where he stared at you with the weird fond smile he's been giving you all Primus damn day while you shifted from one pede to the other.

"That's... okay. I'll just... recharge on the couch." You turned to walk away from Kaon, but he grabbed your servo before you could take even a step.

"I insist."

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." You refused to stand facing him while you tried to subtly get away.

"You won't."

"I'm don't really know you that well, so still a bit shy."

"There's no need to be."

** Play. Nice. **

You found yourself fighting against the submission programming for the second time in your life, but just like the first time with your former team, you couldn't win.

"Sure thing." You forced out of your vocalizer between clenched denta.

"It's late, so we should just go to recharge now. The Pet already has us beat." You spared a quick glance to the blue creature before going right back to Kaon.

"... Yeah. Sounds good." Kaon then pulled you toward the soft looking berth and gestured to the side the that was pressed against the window.

_'He's trapping me.'_ You couldn't help but think while you slowly climbed onto the berth and made your way all other to the window and laid facing it. You were one small shift away from pressing up against the window and you had to fold your wing to its lowest setting so you could lay on your side. It was a tense, uncomfortable position.

You heard Kaon move and then a soft  _click_  before the lights went out making you jump.  _'There must have been a switch that I didn't see.'_

You were relieved that when Kaon laid down he didn't make contact with you in any way, although you could tell that you were within his reaching distance. You decided to take what you could get and tried forcing yourself to relax so you could recharge.

You, however, found that to be easier said than done. You could feel him "staring" at you from behind and it unnerved you to the point of where you physically couldn't recharge. It wasn't until hours later that fatigue from the long and stressful  _week_  finally hit you full force, and even though you could tell he was still watching you slowly drifted off.

**_~Later~_ **

When you first felt something brush against your frame you dismissed it as a phantom touch from a dream you were having and tried to go back to recharge. However, you quickly realized the second time that it was real and not your processor playing tricks on you. Your optics fluttered open and you stirred as you became more aware of your surroundings.

You then felt another touch, but this time you could tell where it was: your hip. Whatever was touching you then moved to the front of your abdomen and traced the transformation seams. Your optics shot wide and you immediately tried to get up and away from the thing exploring you without permission only for the thing to wrap tightly around your waist and hold you down.

"What the frag!" You turned your helm to look over your shoulder plating and you were horrified to find Kaon faceplates. Directly. Behind. You. Smirking.

"Shhh~. Calm down, little seeker."

"GET OFF ME!" You demanded and thrashed around in his grasp. However, this only seemed to irritate him. He quickly got bored of your squirming and sat up, turned you to lay on your back, pin your shoulders, and push his knees betwixt your thighs. You immediately tried to close them but it was too late for that.

"That's enough!" You could see the electric rod on his shoulders light spark to life out of the corner of your optic and reluctantly went limp.

"Please, Kaon, let me g-"

"Hush now, my dear. It's alright. I won't hurt you. As long as you don't fight me. I love you, Y/n." He tried to soothe you and even lifted one of his servos off of your shoulder and ran his digits along a sensitive seam in your wing. You were surprised and let out a barely audible gasp, but refused to give him any more satisfaction than that.

"You don't love me, Kaon. You  **JUST**  met me."

"Love comes in many forms, Y/n. Just because it's not one you've heard of or experienced doesn't mean it isn't possible." He kept tracing your wing and with every upstroke, he got closer to the base of your wings. By far one of the most sensitive places on your frame.

"That doesn't change the fact that I  **DON'T LOVE _YOU_**!" You received a little static for that.

"Perhaps. Not yet. You will. With time." He spread your thighs further apart with his knees and leaned down so that his interface array was on your aft while still managing to pin you.

" ** _NO_** , Kaon! I will  **never**  love you! I will never even  ** _like_**  you!"

"Never is not a word that is used in my line of work. I can do mean things, Y/n. I've learned so many tricks over the years. I know  ** _exactly_**  how to make someone do  ** _whatever_**  I want. Do you know what a Cybertronian processor will do if it's put under  **enough**  stress for a  **long**  period of time? It finds a way to protect itself. It  **conforms**. It  **gives**   **in**. It  **submits**." You were utterly terrified. You were trembling.

_'This can't be happening. Why? Why am I losing everything? First my team, then my freedom, and now my dignity and seals! Primus, what more do you want from me!?_ Tears flowed freely from your optics once again. And as if a switch had been flipped, you were done. You were so  **FRAGGING**  done! You were about to activate the thrusters near the base of your wings and fry this carrierfragger when you felt a sharp ping in the back of your helm.

** Play. Nice. **

_'No no NO **NO NO**! Not now! Please, not now!'_

However, you couldn't stop your frame from going limp again.

"That's it. Just relax and let me have you." You didn't exactly have a choice in the matter and it made tears fall from your optics like a flood had been released as you silently sobbed.

You felt him lift off his other hand off of your shoulder and moved it to your waist while his other continued to play with your wing. He leaned down and began leaving kisses and licks and nips and bites all over your neck cabling making you desperately fight the urge to sigh or moan in pleasure.

The hand on your waist continued to move down and traced over your aft and stopped over your valve covered. His derma left your neck and pressed themselves to your audial. "Open up." He tapped your modesty plating. "Or I will."

You clenched your eyes shut and gave the command to open the plating lest he rip it off.

He gave you praises and kissed your audial before his derma found their place on your neck cabling again. He started slow and gentle. You jumped when his middle digit tentatively made contact with your anterior node while the servo on your wing continued to massage the sensitive armor.

You finally let out a moan after a particularly rub to your node making him purr in approval. You could feel your valve beginning to produce lubricant as he kept up his stimulation. Kaon then began to circle your leaking valve with the same digit and slowly pushed in. However, immediately stopped and flinched back in shock when he met a meek resistance just inside your leaking array.

He experimentally prodded at the seal and chuckled darkly when he realized that it was, in fact, what he thought it was.

_'This is it. **This**  is how I lose my seal. He's going to rip through it with no mercy.' _You thought with dread.

"Well,  **this**  is most certainly a surprise~. I would have thought that an attractive bot such as yourself would have been taken by at least  **someone**  a long time ago." Kaon nuzzled the side of your helm with his as he revved his engines making electricity spark off of him in excitement. " **No wonder**  you were being so defensive. But fear not my little one. I'll be  **gentle**  with you~. I'll make you feel  **good** ~."

He then continued to tease and stretch your valve adding a digit when he thought you were ready making you moan and sigh occasionally. During all of this, he was very careful not to go anywhere near your seal so that he would damage or tear it on accident. That would come next.

After he decided you were ready he pulled away from your neck cables and sat up. He grabbed your hips and carefully turned you over so you were facing him with him still between your stabilizers and gave you another quick but sincere warning. Kaon then leaned down and kissed you tenderly.

At this point, you knew you wouldn't get away and decided that since it was your first time you would try to enjoy it as best as you could. With this in mind, you closed your optics and attempted at kissing him back. You heard and felt him hum in approval at your sudden change of tune, which pushed him to kiss you deeper and introduce his glossa into the mix.

It soon turned into a full makeout session and you found yourself lost in it. So lost that you didn't hear his panels opening. You only noticed when you felt his spike quickly pressurize against the outer folds of your valve making you jump a little, but not break to heated kiss.

Kaon shifted a little so he could get onto his knees and brought your hips up with him. He lined up the tip of his spike with your valve and moaned into your intake as the contact. He withdrew his glossa from your intake but still continued to kiss you.

You couldn't help but wonder why but instantly got your answer when you clamped your denta shut as soon as he slowly pushed his spike into your virgin valve.

Kaon stopped once he had the head of his spike fully in and resting against your seal. The outlier then gently coaxed you into relaxing by finally breaking derma contact and whispering sweet praises and dirty comments into your audial while he rubbed comforting circles into your sides.

After about thirty seconds he sat up and reached one of his servos up to cup and stroke your cheek. The entire time you refused to open your optics even a little, afraid of what you might see.

The orange bot then snapped his hips forward just enough to completely break the seal and not go any further. You cried out, arching your spinal strut, and clenching down on him making him groan loudly and drape over you in return. Your faceplates heated with embarrassment when you felt a wave of lubricant that had built up behind the seal gush out of your entrance with a little bit of energon.

Kaon slowly pulled out before pushing back in over and over and over again. He was slowly, but surely, going faster and harder. When his thrusting began getting intense you clenched and unclenched your servos at your sides trying to find anything to grab. Kaon must have noticed because he leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss and let you wrap your arms around his neck cables.

What started out as sharp pain and turned into intense pressure became immense pleasure. You had never felt anything like this in your entire lifecycle and soon could no longer hold back your moans, gasps, and sighs.

This pleased Kaon to no end and feel him grin against your neck. But at least you weren't the only one beginning to have trouble controlling their sounds. Now every single time Kaon's spike struck your ceiling node and pushed against your gestation chamber he would groan lowly.

With every push and thrust, you felt a charge building all throughout your frame. You thought for sure it would dissipate, but began to panic once it got extremely intense. You couldn't help it, you had never felt this before, let alone interfaced with another bot. For all you knew, Kaon had ruptured something in your valve and the feedback was causing an electrical malfunction. It seemed unlikely, but interface or even self-service had never really interested you so you ever looked it up or asked anyone about it.

"Ka-KAON!  **WAIT**! Something's wrong! A charge is building up and it's becoming too much! Please stop! I think something's damaged!" You threw away your last bits of pride to beg the outlier to cease. However, this seemed to have the exact opposite effect on the Con and he continued this pleasurous torture with a new vigor.

"Shhh~, Y/n. Calm down. Nothing's wrong~. Just let it happen. Don't fight it~." Kaon reassured you as the charge just kept building.

It eventually got so bad that your entire body was tightening up and your valve was spasming around his spike. His pace soon became erratic and faster with each thrust.

And then. The charge exploded. But not in the way you were expecting. In fact, this was by far the best feeling you'd ever experienced in your lifecycle, and you couldn't help the loud moan that left your intake.

You barely register that Kaon had pushed into your valve one final time, but you did, however, feel the warm fluid that filled your valve and pooled into your gestation chamber. You couldn't help but wince at the unfamiliar sensation but didn't bother putting any energy into getting away from it as Kaon collapsed on top of you.

After what felt like hours, Kaon finally spoke up and said, "That was  **wonderful**."

You refused to respond and turned your head away. You half expected him to be mad and lash out, but you completely didn't expect him to chuckle at your actions.

"That's alright. There will be  **plenty**  of time to train you to be more receptive to me...  ** _My Pet_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and please feel free to comment or request.


	7. A Hostage Situation: Fem!Human Reader Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of where the Lost Light's female human (giant sized thanks to Brainstorm's idea of sizing them up), Rung, Whirl are dealing with the Fort Max hostage situation, though this time the human is trying to calm Max down, but of course Whirl is trying to make sure Max doesn't hurt Rung or her by making jabs at him so he could hurt him instead. With all the jabs, Max literally is about to shoot Whirl when the human grabs hold of the gun to point it at them thus triggering Max to shoot accidentally through the human's shoulder area and causing them to lose a lot of blood. But they don't go down. With all their strength, they smile at over at Whirl and Rung mouthing to them as they watch in horror: "It's going to be okay." When they turn to Max who's shaking and dropping his gun in fear.. they smile at him too before limping over to him; all the while assuring him he's not alone of having to deal with his nightmares, and that they care and love him as well as the rest of the crew. Then as soon as they reach the big guy, they hug him and look at the area where the secret camera is placed, where the captain and rest of the crew are watching, their human says: "I love you." Thus, them passing out seconds after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. Tech problems. Without further ado... Enjoy~

**_For shiningsilverarmor on Tumblr_ **

 

"Wow! This is  _amazing_ , Brainstorm!" You examined yourself in the mirror with the teal and white scientist standing next to you. You were now able to stand up to his elbow joints and looked down at the device responsible for your new found size attached to your wrist. I reminded you of a digital watch except the time was replaced with height measurements and the side rim was a dial you could turn to adjust said measurements. However, it seemed like the current setting was the tallest.

"I really have outdone myself this time, haven't I," he stated smugly. "It was a bit difficult to figure out to expand your body since its made of flesh and not metal. Nothing I couldn't handle though!"

"Well, thanks. I mean it. This will make living here with you guys a lot easier." You then began to look over the bodysuit that Brainstorm had also made. It was able to change sizes with you. It was even in your three favorite colors! But the weapon specialist did say it could turn nearly invisible so you could wear other clothes over it.

"I have to go show everyone!" You then ran out of the lab to do just that. The entire crew was completely shocked since you had managed to keep this little project a secret. What could you, you wanted it to be a surprise. In total, it took about a few hours to find everyone. Well, almost everyone. You had yet to find Rung, Whirl, and, hell, even  **Fortress** ** _Maximus_** had managed to elude you. And he wasn't exactly what you would call subtle.

You decided that you'd start with Rung, and made your way to the most obvious option. His office.

The walk was filled with the occasional exchange of pleasantries among those you passed, but mostly silence. You finally made it. His office was located near the end of the ship to it took a while.

You had just knocked on the door when a deep voice startled you.

"Y/n!? Is that you?" You whipped around to find one of the bots you were looking for, Fortress Maximus. You immediately placed your hand over your rapidly beating heart to calm it.

"Max! Oh, you scared me." You gave a nervous grin as you looked up to meet his optics. But something was... off. He seemed nervous and kept glancing around as if someone was going to attack him. "Is everything all right, Max? You seem-"

"What are you doing here?" He said cutting you off, but you didn't take it personally since he looked so shaken up.

"I came to see if Rung was here. I've been looking for him. You too, actually."

"Listen, you need to leave now!" Fort Max bent down and whisper-yelled at you.

"What? Why?"

But the door behind you opened before Fort Max had the chance to respond, and you turned around the face whoever opened it. It was Rung. He looked at you and was utterly shocked that he could look straight ahead and lock gazes with you.

"Brainstorm," you said absentmindedly.

"Oh, I see. That's very extraordinary, but I'm actually in the middle of a session right now." Rung said gesturing to the last bot you were looking for.

The helicopter gave a little wave with his claws. "Yo. Nice upgrade, Y/n. Now I don't have to worry about stepping on you."

You were about to laugh when Fort Max snarled in frustration behind you. Before you could turn around to see what was wrong the barrel of a very  **large** gun was suddenly next to your head and pointing at Rung's terrified face.

"M-Max! What are yo-" you tried to question, but he cut you off again. This time with a real yell.

" **IN! _NOW_ _!_** " He shoved the barrel into Rung's cheek to emphasize that he meant business.

Both you and Rung began to slowly back into the room and you heard Fort Max close the door behind him. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that Whirl was crouched down and quietly making his way closer. And it seemed you weren't the only one who noticed.

Fort Max jerked his gun to point it at the former Wrecker, who immediately threw stealth to the wind and charged at the armed bot with a battle cry. Fort Max fired a few shots at Whirl fully intent on blowing him away, but the blue chopper was nibble and dodged. "BRING IT,  **GLITCH**!"

Whirl jumped over both you and Rung and tackled Fort Max into the door he had just closed. You two made a break for it to the furthest part of the room by the window. You wanted to help but knew you couldn't.

You watched in horror as your two friends battled it out, and once Fort Max snapped out of his daze it was almost immediately over. What started as a fight turned into a beating for the smaller of the two, but he refused to fall even after his frame was wrecked to hell. Whirl was still struggling when the red-eyed Autobot ripped off his guns and wrapped his entire servo around his helm but went limp when the larger smashed the side of his helm into the wall.

"Whirl!" You cupped your mouth as you feared the worst. You were only slightly relieved when the ex-Wrecker groaned in pain, but Fort Max crushed that relief when he threw him to the middle of the room, beaten and broken and leaking energon. You couldn't hold back the tears anymore. You knew Cybertronians could survive a lot more than a human, but you didn't know how much.

The huge grounder then stomped his way over to the two of you and you began to shiver in fear. You slammed your eyes shut when he started reaching out but instantly reopened them when you heard Rung cry out. He had him by the neck as the therapist tried to get away from his assailant.

"No!" You quickly grabbed the large black digits around Rung's neck and tried to pry them off, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. Fort Max pulled Rung closer and used his other hand to push you off. You could tell he didn't put any real force behind his push but it was still able to knock you to the ground as he turned away.

"Max  _please_!"

"Quiet, Y/n." Max walked past Whirl and sat Rung down on the lounging chair. He then pulled a long reinforced cable from the subspace in his shoulder and began to tie down Rung.

"You don't need to do this!"

"Yes. I do."

"Why!?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand!... Please." You made your way to Whirl to check on him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I said.  **Be**.  ** _Quiet_**!" Fort Max then ripped a piece of pipe from the ceiling and speared it through Whirl's abdomen as he attempted to get up. You couldn't stop the shriek of terror as energon spattered across your face and body.

Whirl cried out in agony as Fort Max twisted the jagged metal through his delicate circuitry. You pounded your fists against the kibble around his shin while you pleaded and begged for him to quit harming the blue chopper.

Whirl groaned before he rebooted his vox, "Listen, Max. In the hope that this can still have a happy ending- and speaking as someone who appreciates the challenges of adjusting to postwar life- I just wanna say that there's still time to do the decent thing and  _ **kill yourself**_."

"W-Whirl, please stop. Don't push him to hurt you mo-" You whispered to the injured Cybertronian, who only cut you off in return.

"Come on! Blow yourself away! Let's see a spark-spasm up close!"

"Max! Please don't listen to him! You can still fix thi-" Whirl interrupted you again.

"Fix this!? Don't make me laugh! Unless he's got some kind of time machine hidden under all that armor, I think the frag not! He can't even fix himself, let alone this  **mess**!" Whirl's outburst made a growl escape Fort Max's derma and he looked as though he were about to strike him before a look of realization spread across his faceplates.

"Clever. Trying to get me to  _lose my cool_  so you can get the chance to overpower me." 

Rung finally decided to speak up, "Actually, I think you might be crediting him with too much-"

"Seriously, all of this is a bit  _pathetic_ , isn't it? Even for an epic, epic failure like you. I mean not only did you practically beg the Decepticons to take G9 off your hands, but you curled up into a ball the moment Overlor-"  **KUNCH**

Fort Max smashed the barrel of his gun against Whirl's face denting and crushing the metal around his optic.

" **STOP!** " You yelled, catching the grounder's attention. However, it seemed that Fort Max shifting his attention away from Whirl only caused to the ex-Wrecker to vex his assailant more.

"Wow. If I'd known that was the best you've got, I would have said something  _genuinely_  offensive."  ** _KUNCH_** " _Ugh!_ "

" **PLEASE, _STOP IT_** ** _!!!_** " You threw yourself at Fort Max's stabilizer again and slammed your fists weakly against him while tears streamed down your face.

"Anything else?"

You thanked whatever self-preservation instincts Whirl had when he didn't reply. You then glanced over to Rung to see him looking up. You followed his field of vision to see a small camera blinking in the corner. You slowly got up and stepped closer to Fort Max.

"Max. Please just listen to me. Whatever you're doing this for, I'm sure there's another way. You can stop this now and explain yourself and I'm sure everything will be okay." You tried to sooth the metal giant by gently placing your hand over the servo that wasn't holding a cannon at Whirl.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this, Y/n? YOU WANT TO KNOW  _WHY_!?" You flinched away when he leaned down to shout in your face, which seemed to make him calm down enough to lower his voice. "Fine... I'll tell you why..."

Fortress Maximus then proceeded to tell all of you about Garrus 9, about Overlord, and about what he and his crew went through. All the torture and death. You finally understood.

"Oh, Max. You said you didn't remember. Why didn't you tell anyone the truth?" You stroked his servo while you looked up at him.

"Because, Y/n, I'm Fortress Maximus. I couldn't just-"

"No one, and I mean no one, would have held it against you. What you went through wasn't your fault and would affect even the strongest of bots. It's okay to be mad. It's okay to be scared. You have a right to be. And you have a right to want answers. But not like this." You gestured to the other two bots in the room. "Not by hurting others." You put your hand on top of the cannon and Max allowed you to slowly push it to point at the ground and away from Whirl, while his guilty optics stared into your gentle eyes. "Like how you were."

Just as Fort Max's grip was loosening to drop the weapon he snapped out of his trance. " **No**. It's too late to go back now."

Both you and Rung saw the darkness that took over his optics. "No, dON'T!" Rung tried to reason with him, but he ignored his therapist and grabbed you by the arm and flung you across the room.

Your scream was cut off when your spine collided with the wall next to Rung, who screamed your name. Your ears were ringing, so you felt more than heard the pounding of pede steps getting closer to you. You did, however, manage to make out the sound of Whirl yelling curses at the Autobot who threw you.

" **YOU**   ** _FRAGGER_**!!! YOU KNOW  **WHAT**!?! SHE'S  _SO_   **WRONG**!!!  ** _ANYONE_**  that could be beaten into submission by  **OVERLORD**  is nothing but a  ** _WEAK_** ,  ** _SAD_**  EXCUSE FOR A  ** _PATHETIC_**  WASTE OF SPACE!!!"

By Primus, if Fort Max wasn't pissed off already he sure was now. Your vision came back just in time to see the enraged look on Fort Max's faceplates and you knew that was the last straw. Max whipped around and stomped back up to Whirl. He pointed the cannon directly at Whirl's face and the barrel began to light up as it prepared to be fired.

"That's  ** _ENOUGH_**  out of you!" Fort Max moved his digit over the trigger, and in a burst of adrenaline, you lept to your feet and tackled the gun.

When Fort Max saw you, his optics widened in horror and he tried to let go of the weapon, but when you pulled it down with you his digit caught the trigger. 

And the gun fired.

Your grip immediately fell from the smoking cannon and you stumbled back a few steps. Every bot in the room stared at you with wide optics. They could only watch in horrible awe as you looked down to see a large hole through your shoulder that was bleeding profusely.

With all the adrenaline pumping through your veins you could barely register the pain you were in. You slowly glance over at Whirl and Rung and gave a weary smile as they trembled in shock and horror.

"It's going to be okay." You mouthed silently at the two before return your attention to Fort Max. He trembled as he gaped at your bleeding shoulder and he dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" Max clutched at his head as he began degrading himself.

"It's okay, Max." You started taking shaky steps as you kept the best smile you possibly could.

"No, stop. Don't come any closer, Y/n." He shook his head as he tried to shy away from you.

"I won't leave you, Max. I'll never leave you to deal with your demon alone ever again." When you finally got close enough you fell forward and wrapped your arms around his neck as best as you could.

"Please... I don't want to hurt you anymore." Fort Max kept his servos hovering around you as his plating rattled.

"I'm here for you. And I care for you too much to turn away from you. I love you, Max. We all do. We're here for you. In our own ways."

Once your slurred words sunk in, Fortress Maximus finally broke down and wrapped his servos around you as he began to sob.

You smiled gently while rubbing the back of his helm. Your mind and your body were quickly becoming more fatigued and your inner temperature was dropping from blood loss and you could feel yourself begin to lose consciousness. Using the last of your energy, you looked up at the camera, and even though you had no idea that Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Drift, and the entire crew were watching, you whispered, "I love you guys."

And then you drifted into a cold, dark, dreamless void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter and know that I still am taking requests. Until next time.


End file.
